1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a function to output log data to an external device, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunctional apparatus that has composite functions, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, and a printer, can output an operation condition as log data.
The log data is necessary when analyzing an error, and it is important. When the log data is collected from the apparatus to analyze an error, a memory device (for example, an SRAM: a static RAM) is connected to a slot designed for specially for log recording, and the log data is recorded on the memory device. This slot is independent from a bus for image data. In such a conventional log data collection method, since a bus conflict does not occur, the log data can be collected without affecting performance.
However, the memory space for recording log data is usually limited. Then, in the conventional log data collection method, a log level that classifies detailed degrees of the log data into some stepwise levels is defined to adjust the detailed degree of the log data. This enables to use a limited resource efficiently.
Conventionally, an operator visited a remote location where an apparatus is installed to take out log data manually. On the other hand, a recent apparatus can transmit log data recorded inside to an external device via a network to analyze an error efficiently and quickly.
Japanese laid-open publication (Kokai) No. 2006-236231 (JP2006-236231A) discloses an automatic log level changing method in which an apparatus automatically detects an operating environment thereof and adjusts the detailed degree of log data.
However, when the log data is transmitted to an external device via a network, the routine transfer process of the data such as printing data to be processed in a multifunctional apparatus, mail data to be transmitted to an external device and scanning data possibly conflict with the transfer process of log data. Such conflict degrades the performances of a network and a multifunctional apparatus.
In the above-mentioned publication, although the detailed degree of log data can be adjusted, the degradation of performance cannot be prevented because the detailed degree of log data is not controlled based on the limit value for the volume of log data.